


The Dance (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could have missed the pain, but I'd have had to miss the dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance (VID)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



Inspired by elrhiarhodan's fic [A Forever Kind of Family](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/538786.html).

_"If he'd known what the next four years would bring, the satisfaction and the anger, the joy and the soul-wrenching grief, would he have done anything differently?"_

 

Music: "The Dance", Garth Brooks  
Characters: Neal & Peter  
Clips: S1-S6  
Length: 2:30

 


End file.
